Young Justice Moments
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: 100 short moments of Young Justice. Humour, Romance - Supermartian, Spitfire - Angst, Drama, Friendship, Family, thoughts, musings, quotes and just basically snippets of their lives.


_**Young Justice Moments**_

**Yes, this took a while. My USB died when I was almost done, and I lost half of them. I cried for an hour, then got back onto the computer and began to type them up again. And I no longer trust my USB. **

**Uh, these are set… well, everywhere. Conner is referred to as Conner, so those ones are generally past _Targets _(the exception is 85. Amnesia, which is set during _Bereft_). Zatanna doesn't turn up, so most are before _Misplaced_. The underlined ones are part of a story – they relate to each other in the main plot of this fic. The very vague, spaced out plot that shows up, like, five times… but it sorta counts as a plot. Kinda. **

**It was a way for me to end the story. That's enough for me.**

**Anyway, not counting the underlined ones, some of the other word-shots are connected to the next/previous one. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice… I'm not sure how to say this without spoiling it. Let's just say that in season two, things would have gone a lot differently. I have a lot of problems with Invasion.**

**Other Disclaimer: The picture is not mine. I borrowed *cough, stole, cough* a few pictures that I liked. Unfortunately, I took them off youtube and and other people who don't own them, so I can't give credit to the real drawers. If you made it and it upsets you to see it used like that, let me know and I'll take your one off. I did, however, arrange them myself, so... yeah, that bit I own. Kinda. In a way.**

* * *

**1. Pet**

"Oh, by the way Wally, I've got another batch of cookies that I burnt. I was going to chuck them out, but if you want them…" M'gann offered.

"Sure." Wally grinned. Then he paused. "Wait… since when have I been the team-dog?"

**2. Possessive**

Robin looked out over Gotham city.

As much as he teased his mentor for not wanting anyone else there, he sometimes felt the same way. Not to the same level, but…

Gotham was the home of _Batman and Robin_. No other hero. Everyone knew that.

**3. Home**

Artemis folded her arms and glowered as Robin cackled, throwing the cards down. "I win!"

"Don't gloat."

"Or what?" Robin taunted.

"Or you might need to sleep with one eye open."

"Artemis, the difference between you and me, is that I know where _you_ live."

"Wait… you know where I live?!"

"Uh… No?"

**4. Synonyms **

"Robin?" M'gann asked cautiously, watching as Wally and Artemis argued viciously. "I'm not sure about something. Are they really arguing or are they flirting?"

"For those two, that's pretty much the same thing."

**5. Karma**

Wally had to try and keep a neutral face and not let any of the pride he was feeling show as they watched a film-clip of the Flash during Social Studies.

"The Flash?" A boy at the back of the room snorted. "He's so lame. Super-speed is the worst power ever."

"Then move to Metropolis and leave Central alone." A girl snapped at him. "Flash saved my life a year back."

The boy – Brandon, Wally remembered – snorted. "So?"

He suddenly yelped as he fell backwards, his chair breaking as he hit the ground, yelling that someone had pushed him. That claim was met with general scepticism.

No-one noticed that Wally had vanished from his desk for a split second or the slightly smug look on his face.

**6. Censor**

Robin yelped as he missed the punching bag and slammed his hand onto the wall. "Son of a half baked troll!"

Conner glanced sidelong at him. "Son of a half baked troll?"

"Would _you_ swear if you lived in the same house as Batman?"

"Fair point."

**7. Inappropriate**

"Hey, Rob." Wally grinned. "What did the blonde say when she walked into a bar? – _Ow_."

Robin glanced up from his computer just long enough to see an arrow soar through the air and hit the wall beside Wally.

"Say another _hilarious_ joke, Baywatch." Artemis said, nocking an arrow and placing it against his throat. "Go on. I _dare_ you."

"Uh… hehe… hi Artemis."

**8. Homesick**

Sometimes, Conner wished he could have seen Krypton.

He didn't miss it. You can't miss what you've never had. But he wanted to be somewhere where he was classified as 'normal'.

Maybe on Krypton, Superman might have accepted him.

**9. Catchphrase**

"Holy…" Robin said in amazement, staring at the fifteen huge guns and lasers aimed at them.

Artemis smirked and nocked an arrow, ready for battle. "I think the words you're searching for are _Holy Weaponry, Batman!_"

"Hey!" Robin protested as he threw a batarang, knocking out a gunman. "That's a complete and total media invention! I have never said anything of the sort!"

**10. Capitalism**

Happy Harbour loved super-heroes. It was ironic that a town that didn't have any of it's own (well, none that civilians knew of) was the one that had most people walking around with logos on their shirts and everywhere else. There were a good dozen stores with a hero theme somewhere in the town. So it made sense that if there was a store like this anywhere, it would be in Happy Harbour.

Wally froze outside the store. "No _way_."

"What is it?" The rest of the team, dressed in civvies, looked around at him.

Wally just pointed at the title of the store.

_Sidekicks Assemble!_

Robin didn't hesitate. "We are so checking this out."

**11. Shop **

"Awesome!" Robin grinned, picking up a red-and-black jacket. It had the little 'R' symbol on the left breast, with a huge bat sign on the back. "I'm totally getting this."

"Isn't that kinda redundant?" Artemis asked him, looking at the quiver with false arrows. Her picture in her uniform aiming an arrow was on the quiver.

"Dude! This is so not fair!" Wally protested, showing the nearest person – Kaldur – the computer screen.

Kaldur looked at it, and had to stifle a laugh. "They're having a poll on what Kid Flash's codename is?"

"Seriously?" Robin looked over, grinning. He was wearing his new little 'R' jacket. "This is officially my favourite store."

**12. Tutorage**

"We are _not_ side-kicks!" Artemis shrieked in anger, shooting an arrow at the villain. He dodged to the side.

"For once I agree with her." Roy growled, firing his own arrow. The villain stopped short as it hit the wood in front of him.

"Sure you are…" The villain drawled, smirking. "Totally side-"

Both archers leaped on him.

Robin stared at them open mouthed. Conner and Kaldur exchanged confused looks. M'gann shrugged.

Kid Flash was the first to find his voice. "WHAT THE HECK DOES GREEN ARROW TEACH YOU?! That you'll be dragged off to Hell if you ever get called a sidekick?!"

**13. Breakfast**

"Here you are Robin!" Wally rapped on the door. "It's eleven am, beyond time to wake up. I made you breakfast!"

Robin looked up from his book in surprise. "You made me-" He began, opening the door.

Wally was grinning, holding a tray. On it was a plate of bird-feed. There was a side-dish of insects, that made Robin feel queasy. The glass was full of blood.

"What?"

Wally grinned, shoving the plate at him. "Eat up! Little robins that are also bats still need breakfast!"

Robin stared at him, then slammed the door shut on him, walking back to his bed.

_Wait – how did he get a glass full of blood? Or a side-dish of insects?_

**14. Lego**

Artemis shrieked in pain, jumping up and down and holding her foot. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry Artemis." Robin shrugged, reaching for the piece of Lego she had stepped on.

Artemis glowered, rubbing her foot. She looked at Wally, Robin and M'gann, sitting on the floor and playing with the Legos. "If you have to be a kid, can you at least pack up afterwards?"

**15. Study**

Robin ducked under the punch from a goon and glanced at Conner.

"Superboy! Square root – three thousand, four hundred and eight one!"

"Uh… fifty-six!"

"Wrong! Fifty-nine!"

Meanwhile, Artemis had M'gann's back.

"Miss Martian! Times seven by fifteen!"

"Uh…" M'gann hesitated, telekinetically throwing the minion to the side. "One hundred and five!"

"I have no idea if that's right…" Artemis hesitated, firing three arrows and taking out four thugs.

"It is!" Robin called, somersaulting over the last of the thugs and kicking him in the back of the head.

Wally sighed, looking at the unconscious bodies around them. "I hate it when someone has a test the day after a mission."

**16. Television**

"Artemis?"

"What is it, Baywatch?"

"I just… I thought you said that _Dance Studio_ was 'stereotypical teenage junk'?"

"That was before Christian started to blackmail Gabriel with a picture of her and Jackson."

"But I was kinda hoping to watch _Pyromaniac Explosions_…"

"Shut up. Vanessa's trying to get revenge on Ruby for stealing Roy away from her by kissing Damien and getting Gabriel to film it."

**17. Paternal**

Conner punched hard into the punching bag, feeling tears well up into his eyes.

Was it that hard for Superman to remember that he existed once or twice? Maybe just a phone call or something?

**18. Fête**

Each of the team had a favourite thing to do at a fair.

Robin's was mixing being a troll with a hacker. He loved to hack into the rides and make them freeze halfway through, to stop, to go unbearably slow or to go extremely fast. Of course his hero side stopped it from being dangerous and if anyone was really screaming he'd simply turn it back to normal.

Wally tended to head straight for the food, and then to the games. Artemis liked to go on the games and then the food (so that she didn't run into _Kidiot_). Kaldur, almost surprisingly, liked to watch the shows best.

Superboy and M'gann generally went together. M'gann tended to pull Conner onto the rides which he rarely protested. A telepathic link to Robin was sometimes established to make sure that the rides they were on did not freeze.

Of course there were exceptions to this rule.

_Hey, Robin? _M'gann sent the message to his head in a private link. _Me and Conner are just getting onto the Ferris Wheel now and I was wondering if you could do me a favour?_

_Leave it alone for now? Not a problem._

_No… I was actually wondering if you could pretty please freeze it while the top of us are at the top for a few minutes?_

…_Sure, why not?_

**19. Argument**

"What are they arguing about now?" Robin groaned, looking at Kaldur.

Kaldur gave a slight smile. "Whether you are thirteen or fourteen."

"Seriously?" Robin paid attention to the argument for a second.

"He said he was thirteen, genius!"

"That was months ago, Kidiot! Odds are he's gotten older since then!"

"Six months! There's a fifty/fifty chance his birthday is in the other half of the year, and if he had had his birthday he would have told us!"

"Oh yeah, cause the Boy Wonder is so forthcoming and all!"

Robin looked at the Atlantean. "Is this a sign that they are running out of things to argue about, or that they will _never_ run out of things to argue about?"

**20. Withhold **

"Hey Robin?"

Robin looked up from the video-game he was playing to see Wally and Artemis behind him. "Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Not telling."

"…Why not?!"

"Because if I do, then the person who was correct will be bragging about it for hours."

**21. Special**

The three humans in the team wouldn't admit it, but they each felt like they were a little bit more different from everyone else. The others hadn't had to spend hours and hours training – and getting electrocuted – before having even a chance to be a hero.

After all, all Atlanteans had super-strength, hydrokinesis and breathing underwater. All Martians could shapeshift, fly, and use telekinesis. And despite the lack of Kryptonians in the universe, it didn't change the fact that their abilities were natural (on Earth, anyway).

But even so, no super-hero would ever be described as 'normal'.

**22. Chivalry**

Artemis shivered as she walked around the mall on a training exercise. The goal was for one pair to find Black Canary (in disguise) before the other pairs. And since their mentors and/or life delighted in torturing her, she had been paired up with Wally.

"Didn't you bring a coat?"

"What do you think, Kid Moron?"

Wally looked at her and sighed. He took his jacket off and passed it to her. "Here."

Artemis gingerly accepted it and pulled it on. She wrinkled her nose. "It smells like you."

"What? Did you expect it to smell like Kaldur or something?"

Artemis rolled her eyes as they continued to walk. But she whispered, almost inaudibly, "Thank you."

Wally smiled. "Not a problem."

**23. Malfunction**

Kaldur was swimming along, heading towards the zeta-beam, when it began to gleam. Wally fell out of it.

His expression went from confused, to panicked, to choking.

Kaldur grabbed his friend and threw him back into the teleporter, following as they ended up back at the cave. "Are you okay?"

Wally coughed, spitting out water. "We really need to make sure all the teleporter problems are fixed."

**24. Clown**

Artemis, Kaldur, M'gann and Conner were woken up in the middle of the night by a scream from Robin's room.

In an instant they had bolted out of bed and ran there, before the door was flung open. Wally smashed hard into the wall, with Robin standing in the door, his eyes smouldering behind his mask that he apparently wore to bed.

"What?" Artemis blinked, looking at Wally. "Baywatch, why the heck are you dressed as a _clown_?"

Robin slammed the door shut. Wally looked at the door and shuffled uncomfortably, pulling the multi-coloured afro wig off his head.

"Uh… bad prank idea. Here's a tip – don't ever sneak up on a coulrophobic ninja while wearing a clown costume."

**25. Alphabetical**

In hindsight, Robin should have known that promising to tell Artemis his name if she guessed correctly would backfire. He just hadn't expected her to start reading from a baby-names book.

"Cain?"

"No."

"Caleb?"

"No."

"Cameron?"

"No."

"Camison?"

"Is that even a name?"

"It's in the book."

"It's not mine."

He was almost disappointed when she gave up at 'P'.

**26. Simple**

"I don't understand why they keep treating us like idiots!" Wally complained, collapsing on the couch.

Everyone glanced around at Artemis, who was casually reading a book. She looked up at their eyes. "What? I'm not going to say it. That would be _way_ too easy."

**27. Media**

The newsreader on TV smiled winningly at his audience. "And in other news today, a burning building was saved from becoming a tragedy by the Flash and his junior partner, Flash Kid-"

"Hold it!"

Suddenly Kid Flash was in front of him, mouth over his hand. "Sorry." He said apologetically to the camera – and behind it, the crew that was staring in amazement. "But I just have to make sure you all understand this.

"My name is Kid Flash. _Kid Flash._ Not Flash Kid, not Flash Boy, not Boy Flash, not Baby Flash, not Flash Baby, not Fast, not Fast Kid, not Kid Fast, not Fast Boy, not Boy Fast or anything else you can come up with. It's _Kid Flash_. Say it with me. _K-iii-d Fl-aa-sshh_. Everyone got that? Okay? Good. See ya!"

He vanished in a blur of yellow and red.

The stunned newsreader blinked after him and then slowly turned back to the camera. "Uh… okay then. So any casualties were saved from a burning building by the Flash and his sidekick, _Kid Flash_…"

**28. Window**

"Hey, Robin?" M'gann asked casually. "How do you see out of those masks that make your eyes go white?"

"I…I'm not really sure." Robin frowned behind his glasses. He reached for his utility belt and pulled the mask out. It looked clear. "I seriously don't know."

"Hey, what happens if you put it on back to front?" Wally wondered. "I mean, does it mean that you can only see the white and everyone else can see your eyes?"

Robin calmly handed the mask over. Wally put it on backwards.

Green eyes blinked out behind the white frames. "What do you know?" M'gann smiled. "You can see the eyes if it's on back to front…"

"I can't see anything…" Wally protested.

"You know," Artemis mused, swiping the mask off the speedster and passing it back to Robin. He slid it back into his utility belt. "I have the weird feeling that somehow that's breaking some law of physics or another."

**29. Superstition**

"Hey, Rob?" Wally asked, glancing at his friend as he searched the channels. "You're from the circus, right?"

Dick automatically glanced around the rec-room to check if anyone else was there. But the cave was empty apart from them. "Uh… yeah…"

"I was just wondering – did kids ever try and join you? Like, they'd say that they'd ran away from home and they wanted to join the circus?"

"One did, I think, when I was six. It doesn't work like that, but. We called the police and got her sent back home."

"Oh."

Robin gave a slight smile as a memory came back to him. "Although I'm pretty sure my favourite threat was to run away and join a normal family."

**30. Hobby**

When Wally was young, he'd never felt more free then when he was running. After he'd developed super-speed and the freedom tripled, he began to believe that no-one else could possibly understand how great it felt. Well, no-one who didn't have a power of their own.

After he met Robin, and watched the Boy Wonder laugh and cackle as he soared off a building, he realised that that utter freedom and purpose didn't need a power.

Watching Artemis fire arrows with precision into a target, looking both relaxed and focussed, tranquil and tense, Wally began to feel like maybe there was someone else out there who understood.

**31. Political**

"Okay," Artemis grimaced as she read the article on her. "I hate the word 'side-kick'. I'll admit it. But let's be honest here. 'Junior Partner' is just an awkward side-step around it."

"I know, right?" Robin agreed. "Political correctness has gone crazy. It's not 'manholes' it's 'maintenance holes'. It's not 'crazy' it's 'mentally unbalanced'." He rolled his eyes.

Wally snorted. "That's nothing. Did you know 'Bah Bah Black Sheep' has been renamed as 'Bah Bah _Rainbow_ Sheep'?"

M'gann looked at Kaldur and Conner in confusion. "Why are they talking about black sheep and rainbow sheep?"

**32. Reward **

"So, what exactly is your power?" A little girl who Robin had just saved from a building asked curiously.

Robin gave her a grin. "Don't have one, don't need one."

"Yes you do." The girl said firmly, crossing her arms and giving a pout. "Every super-hero has a power."

Robin grinned again, glancing at the amused/indignant Artemis and the grinning rest of the team. "Okay little girl. How about this? You tell me exactly what my power is, and I will give you a cookie."

The girl thought for a moment, before her face lit up with realisation. "Your power is the ability to be totally awesome!"

Robin looked at her, and then silently reached into his utility belt and pulled out a cookie.

**33. Prepared**

"So, how exactly did you have a cookie to give her in the first place?" Wally asked casually as they rode back in the bio-ship.

Robin grinned. "A true crime fighter always carries everything he – or she – might need."

"In what circumstance would you need a cookie?"

"Lots of times. Needing to reward a kid, trying to trap a speedster, or just because being a true crime fighter does not mean that cookies are any less delicious."

"…Trying to trap a speedster?"

**34. Science**

Wally was a scientist. He had a firm belief in what was possible and what wasn't.

Well, theoretically he should. But the laws of physics stated that you cannot gain or lose matter from nothing – and the Martian shapeshifters proved _that_ wrong –, that you should not be able to move things only using sheer will – again something Martians disproved – or fly without wings or any other form of thrust – Hi, Martians –.

His theory was that the laws of physics were different on other planets.

Now he just needed to find some evidence to support how lightning bolts could give someone super-speed…

**35. Enthralled**

"Hey, where's Robin?" M'gann asked, looking around.

Wally looked at his friend. He was so still that it was easy to over look him, and his eyes were locked on the moving algorithms on the computer. His fingers were the only part of him that was moving – flying across the keyboard as he hacked whatever.

The speedster glanced back over at the Martian. "Cyber-space."

**36. Regret**

Kaldur sometimes regretted his decision to become Aqualad. When he discovered Tula was dating Garth stuck out the most in his mind, but there were other times too. When he was hurt or injured it was only natural to be a little selfish and wish he hadn't ever done anything. When he had to decide who to save he cursed that he had the choice. Even sometimes when his friend's habits and references completely confused him.

But he felt that he could do more good on the surface than underwater.

**37. Evaluate**

"What were you thinking?!" Kaldur berated Robin as he tightened the bandage. "You said that you could not disarm it. You told us to get everyone out. And you waited until we were a safe distance before placing _another_ _bomb _on the bomb to blow it up first?!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Robin protested.

"Barely." Wally groaned. "Are you freaking insane?"

Robin gave his friend a look. "I named myself after a small bird and dressed in spanded, to go run around the rooftops of the most dangerous city in America, to fight insane criminal psychopaths, under the guidance of a man who dresses like a bat. You tell me."

**38. Independence**

Roy casually observed the other teenage archer in Star City.

"I know you're there, Red." She said, glancing around at him.

Roy jumped down from the balcony, landing easily on the ground. "Red?"

"It's an abbreviation, not a reference to your hair." Artemis said calmly, lowering her bow. "But while we're on the subject – can you explain something to me? You want to show that you're completely a different hero to Green Arrow – so you decide to change your name to a blatant rip off of his name? Come on, '_Speedy_' was a way more different name. So, can you explain your reasoning?"

Roy blinked behind his domino mask. "Uh…"

"I'll take that as a no." Artemis smirked, firing an arrow with a wire attatched. She got ready to jump off. "Might want to think about another name change before everyone gets used to your new name, Red."

**39. Irrational**

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-_

Wally groaned and opened one eye, glowering at the alarm clock as much as he could while remaining half asleep.

The bad thing about this was that there was no rational way to be mad at an inanimate object.

On the other hand, Wally mused as he turned the clock around and pulled the electrical cord out of it, his friends were always complaining he didn't think things through.

**40. Shirtless**

If Conner was honest, there was a reason he got his shirt ripped a lot.

The reason was that he _liked_ it when Artemis and M'gann kept looking and smiling at him. Whatever his technical age was, he still did have teenage hormones and he did like having pretty girls thinking he looked good. It had even carried over to Biyala – a vague knowledge that he wanted his shirt off in front of that girl.

And if he was _really_ honest with himself, while flattered by Artemis's casual attention, he cared a _lot_ more about M'gann's opinion then Artemis's.

**41. Disappointment**

"Well, the current shows are disappointing." Wally groaned, dropping the remote.

Robin glanced up. "Well, if that's a _dis_appointment, then what's an appointment? – Wait…"

"That one's already a word."

"Gee, thanks. I didn't notice. Well… that's a disappointment."

"Heavy on the dis?"

"_Totally_ heavy on the dis."

**42. Goal**

Every little kid in Gotham wanted to grow up to be Batman. Most of them ended up going for more realistic goals (although a few sometimes put on a costume and attempted to fight crime. Generally they were in the hospital a few minutes later and considering a career change), but they all originally wanted it.

Sometimes, Dick found it ironic that the boy who had the most chance of it was one who had never stepped in Gotham until he was eight years old.

**43. Hypothetical**

Artemis looked at Wally. "What do you think would happen if all the crime in the world was gone?

Wally blinked. "What brought that on?"

"I was just… wondering. But – what do you think we would do then?" Artemis's eyes took on a strange look – a cross between longing and dreading. "No villains. No criminals. No missions."

"It's not going to happen." Wally said, looking at her. "Artemis, a world without crime – short of mass hypnosis, there's no way it could happen."

"But say it _did_. What would _we_ all do?" Artemis's voice was soft.

"Well… I suppose there's always natural disasters that we can save people from. Or have those vanished in your hypothetical world too?"

**44. Message **

"This has gotta be one of the weirdest assignments I've ever gotten…" Robin muttered to himself as he swung through the skyscrapers of Metropolis.

Stopping outside the correct window, he knocked. After a moment someone came moving quickly and the window flung open.

"Ms. Lane?" Robin gave her his most charming smile.

Lois Lane blinked in amazement. "I… you…"

"I'm Robin, right." Robin nodded. "From Gotham, partner to Batman, all that stuff. But apparently at the moment I have been demoted from Boy _Wonder_ to Boy _Messenger_."

Lois nodded, frowning in confusion. "Okay then… so what's the message?"

Robin shrugged. "Superman told me to tell you that he and Batman are currently working on a very confusing case tonight and probably a few nights after this, and he would really appreciate it if you didn't fall off anything or get shot or almost buried or anything else until about next week at the earliest."

**45. Needle**

When the class had been told about the injections, Conner didn't think twice about it. In hindsight, he probably should have gotten a note from Black Canary or something.

"How…" The nurse stared in amazement at the shattered needle and the way that the Kryptonian's skin had not been broken.

_Uh, M'gann?_ Conner called through the telepathic link. _Can you modify memories?_

**46. Avoid**

"Mmm…" Artemis said, waking up.

For a moment she just stared at the ceiling, before utter horror coloured her expression as she remembered exactly who she had been kissing in her dream.

The rest of the team wondered why Artemis avoided Wally for the next week.

**47. Superficial**

M'gann was sad to realise that Earth and Mars had a lot of similarities in ways she'd hoped had only been on one species.

The whole 'racism' concept, when people were judged by the colour of their skin, or the shape of their eyes or whatever else, _that _was something they had on Mars.

Impractical trends was something she was used to too – on Earth the clothes styles, popular shoes and hair styles changed, on Mars it was everything that could change, from eyes to number of fingers to gills on the neck, if it was fashionable. But the general gist was the same.

Still, M'gann was pleased to note that the great majority of humans found the varying trends as tiring as she did.

**48. Expect**

"You know," Kaldur admitted to Robin as the two took a break from a sparring battle. "When I first met you, I expected you to be more…"

"Serious?" Robin offered. "Grim? Forbidding? Unfriendly? Batman-in-miniature-and-unable-to-smile?"

"Yes, that." Kaldur agreed with a slight grin.

Robin shrugged. "What can I say? _Someone_ in our house needs to laugh."

**49. Experiment**

_Ring Ring._

Wally and Artemis both looked at the phone, hanging on the wall.

"That's gotta be someone who's going to be mad at us for screwing up the mission." Artemis stated firmly. As firmly as she could considering how _tired_ she was.

_Ring ring._

"Can you blame them?" Wally looked around at the four unconscious friends. Okay, M'gann was more exhausted than unconscious, but it all boiled down to four super-heroes who wouldn't wake up if Mount Justice caught fire.

"No." Artemis sighed.

_Ring ring._

"We can't just let it ring though." The speedster groaned.

"I vote we test that theory. For science."

_Ring ring._

"Yes. For science. This is a scientific experiment."

_Ring ring._

"And it has nothing to do with us procrastinating when we have to explain how-"

_Ring ring_.

"-the criminal got away scott free with all the stuff in the museum."

"It's just for science." Wally nodded. "I like science."

_Ring ring._

"I figured."

The phone stopped ringing.

"What do you know?" Wally mused. "We _could_ just let it ring. Experiment a success. Let's celebrate by having a nap."

"For once, that's a good idea Baywatch."

**50. Discovery**

The rain was pouring down the window as Artemis glanced out.

She felt a pang of sympathy when she saw a class was being forced to play some game or another on the oval. It wasn't like this place couldn't afford a gym – actually, they had two.

A flash of familiar hair.

Artemis blinked and looked closely.

Was that Robin…?

The boy in question apparently heard her thought and looked up. Blue eyes sparkled as he looked at the block of classes in envy.

That was just that kid, Richard Grayson. His hair gel must have run out in the rain.

Then again… Artemis paused as she realised it… it wouldn't have been totally out of character for Robin to randomly walk up to her and snap a photo.

She wasn't certain, but it might be a good idea to do some digging around Richard's past.

**51. Thief**

Jonathon Thompson was in the middle of reporting a robbery from the McDonalds restaurant he was manager of.

"So, the food all just magically – vanished?" The officer checked, writing down the facts.

Jonathon shrugged. "Well, I doubt it was magic. It did seem pretty strange though. All I know is that somehow all the food that was cooked disappeared, and a lot of the raw stuff too."

"Excuse me." A new voice interrupted.

Both looked over, and had to look again when they saw _Robin_, the Boy Wonder, standing there with an apologetic grin on his face.

"What – aren't you…" Jonathon began. "What are you doing in Star City?"

"Long story." Robin shrugged bashfully. "How much exactly was stolen in money?"

Jonathon looked at him in confusion, but answered the question after a second. "About three hundred and fifty dollars…"

Robin calmly reached into his utility belt and pulled out a wad of bills. He counted it out, and then handed it to him. "That's four hundred since I… didn't really… wait. Sorry, by the way."

"Wait-" The officer cut in. "_You_ robbed the place?"

Robin shuffled uncomfortably. "See, my friend Kid Flash – he has a really fast metabolism, and he was _really_ hungry. As in, he was literally starving and half unconscious hungry. I couldn't really wait for the queue to go, or for that big an order to be cooked up." He admitted.

The officer looked at Jonathon. Jonathon shrugged. "Hey, the kid paid for it and there was a pretty good reason. I'm not gonna press charges or anything."

Robin gave him a grin. "Thanks! Wait-" He placed a hand to his head as if listening to something – possibly on a comm. unit, or maybe even telepathy – and gave them a bashful smile. "Sorry, gotta go."

He vanished.

"Well…" The officer looked at his notepad. "I really don't know what the proper protocol for a robbery which gets paid for." He admitted.

"I figure showing off that you met a super-hero – even a kid one – works."

"That it does."

**52. Traitor**

Kaldur didn't believe that there was a mole in the team. That didn't stop him from waking up in a cold sweat some nights, a nightmare that someone had betrayed them.

Each nightmare was a different person. Artemis, Conner, M'gann, Robin, Wally, Roy, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Batman, everyone who might had the knowledge that Sportsmaster had gotten his hands on, had a turn at being the mole. Once it had been the bioship, which admittedly had been more of a weird dream then a nightmarish one.

The times that really got him shaking, though, were the dreams in which the entire Justice League had been part of the League of Shadows all along, and Young Justice was merely unknowing pawns in a long, complicated game.

**53. Rated**

"No, no, no!" Wally protested, grabbing the remote from Conner and flipping through the channels.

"What…?" The clone was more confused than annoyed. He looked at the speedster. "What's that about?"

"That show's M-Rated."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "We see worse stuff when we're on missions."

"Yes, but it's _M_-_Rated_."

"You mentioned that."

"_M_ is for Mature Audiences. You know, over fifteen."

"…So?"

"You're under a year old!"

Conner sent Wally a glower, but short of actually punching out the speedster – which, even with his anger issues, seemed a bit of an overreaction – there was really nothing to do but sit back and watch the G-Rated cartoon playing.

**54. Oxymoron**

"Robin… klutzy…" Artemis mused. "Those words just seem _wrong_ together."

Robin sent her a glower. The effect was diminished by the fact that he was clinging to a support bar, trying to keep his balance.

"Didn't Batman ever teach you?" Wally grinned, rollerblading up to him. He easily leaned against the wall of the rink.

"Did Batman ever teach me how to walk on stupid little shoes with wheels underneath them? _No_." Robin said, scowling.

"Oh, don't be sore just because there's something you can't do." Artemis grinned, pushing off. She skated backwards in a long circle before coming back.

"You'd expect the Boy Wonder to have excellent balance, though." Wally mused, grinning at his friend.

"I _do_ have excellent balance. I can walk across a swinging tight-rope on my hands without breaking stride. I just don't see the point in knowing how to do this stupid thing." Robin's protest turned into sort of a mutter. He began to take his roller-blades off.

"You can barely stand up. That's bad balance in my book." The speedster grinned.

Robin glowered and threw the rollerblade.

"OW!"

"He may have horrible balance but he has excellent aim." Artemis shrugged.

"I do _not_ have horrible balance!" Robin threw the other one.

"OW!"

**55. Shoes**

Wally winced as a stick poked sharply into his foot. He looked at the bottom of his shoe and groaned.

When he'd signed up for having super-speed, he'd known about the danger, the secret identities, the villains, the lying, and the media. He hadn't necessarily understood the entire problem, but he'd known about them.

He could have done with a warning about burning his regular shoes out.

**56. Strain**

"Hey, Robin?" Conner asked curiously as they walked off from a mission debriefing, getting into the bioship. "Does Batman _ever_ smile?"

"Just when he's in costume or _ever_ ever?"

"Just in costume."

"…Does being hit with Joker Toxin count?"

**57. Hair**

Artemis kicked the villain when suddenly her hair tie exploded. Blonde hair splattered out, whipping the bad guy in the eye.

"Ow!" He shrieked, caught off guard for a split second. Kaldur hit him on the back of the head with his water-bearer-mace. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Artemis sighed and gave a glance at Wally, pulling her hair back away from herself. "Go on Baywatch. Say something."

"I… uh…" Wally flinched, looking at her hair. "You look really pretty with your hair down. You should do it more often."

Artemis blinked, caught by surprise.

She wanted to return with a witty comment. Instead, almost against her will, she smiled back at him. "Thanks."

**58. Young**

Superboy knew that, technically, he was the youngest on the team. He was under a year old.

But, looking at the younger/older boy curled up next to him on the couch, asleep, with the popcorn bowl fallen to the floor, Conner felt like an older brother.

Robin woke up an hour later to find a pillow had been placed under his head and a blanket had been placed over him.

**59. Catch**

Robin's cackle stopped halfway through as M'gann shone her torch on him. He froze, already half into the shadows.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" She folded her arms.

"Uh… vanishing?"

M'gann kept her hands folded.

"Stay right here?"

"Yes."

"…Fine."

**60. Driving**

Since M'gann wanted to learn to drive, Dinah offered to teach her. Artemis, Robin and Conner already knew (apparently the G-gnomes had decided that the basics of driving _was_ something Superboy could use), and Wally could outrun any car, but Dinah invited Kaldur to come along too.

She regretted it after five minutes with Kaldur behind the wheel.

On the positive side, the Atlantean skills did come in handy after he had crashed the car off a cliff and into the ocean.

**61. Carol**

Robin stormed past the rest of his group, feet finding purchase easily on the icy ground. Wally followed, howling with laughter.

"What's the matter?" Artemis asked, catching the Boy Wonder by the long sleeve.

"I have to go." He said, his fingers fidgeting. He brushed snow off from his face.

"Why?" M'gann asked.

"Because otherwise I'd punch out a civilian."

"…Come again?"

Right on cue, they saw a group of carollers walking past, singing.

"_Jingle Bells – Batman Smells – Robin laid an egg – The batmobile – lost a wheel – and the Joker got away – hey!_"

Wally burst into fresh hysterics as Robin's eye began to twitch.

"One day, I am going to find whoever wrote that stupid song." Robin swore, fists curled. "And they will seriously regret it."

**62. Self-sufficient**

Wally had been ten when he learnt it was possible for him to gain super-speed. He found his uncle's notes on his own accident, and he understood them. He'd grabbed the nearest pen and paper he could and copied it down.

It took another two years to be able to develop it – to get the right chemicals, to find the right level of electricity. But he _wanted_ super-speed, and no amount of electricity was going to scare him.

And finally, when he was twelve, he did it.

The moment when he realised that everyone around him wasn't just going slower, that _he_ was going faster than ever, was the best moment of his short life.

**63. Moral**

"Hey, Robin, M'gann, would you break a law if you had to?" Conner asked.

"Depends on which law and the circumstances." M'gann shrugged.

"If I _needed_ to – as in, to save lives – I could rob a museum or something. I would _not_ be able to kill in cold blood, no matter who it is. The rest of it really depends on the circumstances." Robin said casually.

"What if it was to, say, lie to a police officer?" Conner checked.

"Well, I guess…"

"I do that a lot." Robin gave his friend a strange look. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. But could you maybe tell the nice officer over there, if he asks, that me and Artemis been with you and M'gann the whole time and have no idea how that really famous painting has been destroyed?"

"Do we want to know?"

"No."

**64. Theme**

"_He rocks in the tree-top – all-a day long_" The music began to play from Wally's iPod. He was grinning.

"You didn't." Robin stared, horrified.

" – _hoppin' and a boppin' and a singing his song_ –"

"I did." Wally grinned.

" – _all the little birdies on Jaybird Street –_ "

"What did he do?" M'gann asked. Artemis shrugged.

" – _love to hear that robin going tweet-tweet-tweet –_"

"Turn it off." Robin growled, to the confusion of the rest of the team.

Wally grinned and turned the volume up.

" – _Rockin' robin (tweet, tweet, tweet) – Rockin' robin (tweet, tweet, tweet) –_"

"WALLACE RUDOLF WEST! SHUT THAT STUPID SONG OFF RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU UP WITH YOUR IPOD AND THEN I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH THE HEADPHONES!"

" – _Oh rockin' robin – you're really gonna rock tonight – _"

"Little violent, aren't you, Robbie?"

" – _Every little swallow – every chicka– _"

The ipod crackled off, a batarang in the middle of it.

Robin looked livid as he slowly began to walk towards the speedster, batarang in hand.

"Uh…" Wally gulped. He took a few tentative steps backwards, and then vanished in a blur.

**65. Insult**

"Hey, Robin?" Wally paused the video game and looked over at his younger friend.

"Yeah?"

"How long has Joker been calling you 'Wonder Boy' for? Didn't he used to call you 'Boy Blunder'?"

"He used to." Robin shrugged. "Don't know why he changed."

"'Wonder Boy' isn't really an insult, though. It makes you sound like Wonder Woman's sidekick."

"Wally? Do yourself a favour." Robin sighed. "Don't ever try and understand the Joker's brain. It never ends well."

**66. Talent**

"Uh, hello everyone." M'gann said cautiously. "My name is Megan Morse… and for my talent I am going to disappear."

The majority of the audience watched in detached interest as M'gann climbed into the box.

But everyone looked around when the box began to float of it's own accord. Then it collapsed, crushing in on itself.

No-one noticed the camouflaged Martian fly above them and land behind them. She un-camouflaged herself, and then grinned. "Tada!"

The applause was thunderous.

**67. Understand**

As much as Conner hated to admit it, he could understand why Superman kept his distance.

After all, he could imagine if out of nowhere, a younger genetic copy of him (maybe a five year old or so) with his powers was suddenly there. He knew that it would be unsettling and he actually wondered if he'd keep _his_ distance from the hypothetical clone.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**68. Bonding**

To be fair to Dinah, playing childhood games together _was_ an excellent team bonding idea. In theory.

In practise, however…

'Duck Duck Goose' against a speedster is a bad idea. 'Hot Lava' does not work when one of the players can fly. When it comes to 'Apple Bobbing', Atlanteans have an unfair advantage. Both 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' and 'Blind Man's Bluff' against a Kryptonian only works if they actually don't use x-ray vision. And 'Hide and Go Seek' against a ninja was destined to end badly.

In the end, Dinah just gave up and got them to play Darts to be fair to Artemis.

**69. Caffeine**

"Catch." Conner tossed the drinks over to his team.

They caught the cans with grateful nods and began to drink.

Wally's eyes bugged out and he began to glug his down.

"Uh, Wally?" M'gann asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh-I'm-fine-and-man-what-is-in-these-drinks-they're-delicious-oh-hey-Megalicious-are-you-going-to-drink-that-cool-thanks." Wally grabbed the can out of her hands and began to drink hers.

"Oh boy…" Artemis placed a hand on her head.

"What exactly is in this?" Kaldur asked, looking on the side of the drink.

"Sugar, caffeine, additives and a whole bunch of other stuff we don't want a speedster anywhere near." Robin grimaced.

"Hey-guys-why-you-going-so-slow-now-come-on-speed-up-hey-why-are-wejustwaitingaroundhereI'mgoingtogotakealookaroundcom eon!" Wally raced out of the room.

Kaldur sighed. "Conner, you take the rest of the drinks and put them somewhere Wally cannot reach them. The rest of us will try and stop him before he hurts himself.

_Crash!_

"Ohmanthatlookedprettyfancyho peitwasn'texpensiveohwellnoharmnofoul heywhatdoesthisthingheredo?"

"Hurry." Conner stated, picking up the cans.

**70. Bliss**

A blur shot past Red Tornado, whooping joyfully.

The android glanced after it, then saw Artemis and Robin running up.

"What just went past?"

"Wally." Robin said, leaning against the wall and panting. Artemis slumped to the ground, breathing heavily.

Red Tornado would have raised an eyebrow if he could.

The blur shot past again, still cackling.

"There he goes!" Artemis leapt to her feet and began to run, nocking an arrow. "After him!"

"Great plan! I was planning on holding a tea-party instead!" Robin snapped, chasing her.

Red Tornado stared after them, and then slowly turned around. He thought he might stay in his quarters for a while – maybe a month or so.

**71. Dialogue**

"What the hell is your problem, Baywatch?! Give me back my bow!"

"Not happening, Artichoke!"

"I swear, if you do not give me back my bow right now…"

"Or what? Make me."

"Fine. I will!"

"OW! Hey! ARTEMIS!"

"Artemis! Wally!"

"-Yes Kaldur?"

"-Yes Kaldur?"

"Wally, give Artemis her bow back. Artemis, get off Wally."

"Fine."

"Notice how quick she was to jump on top of him? Not just punch him, but get up really close and embrace-slash-strangle him."

"I heard that, Boy Blunder!"

"I wasn't hiding it!"

**72. Radio**

"_I just met you – and this is crazy – but here's my number – so call me maybe._"

The team all stared at the front of the bioship in amazement.

"Um, M'gann…" Kaldur said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"How long has the bioship had a radio?"

**73. Power (pt. 1)**

M'gann felt herself drawn into Conner's arms as he passionately kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck as his arms tightened.

It was a little disconcerting to realise that the arms holding her could easily snap her in half. The boy she was embracing was a Kryptonian. If he miscalculated even a little as he held her, she would crumple.

But she knew Superboy would never harm her. She trusted him, and instead of pulling away from the strength around her, she pulled in.

**74. Power (pt. 2)**

Conner felt M'gann's hands tighten around his neck as he kissed her.

To be honest, yeah. It did kinda scare him what she could do.

He had spent years – well, weeks, but all things considered that time should be classified as 'years' – with no free will thanks to telepaths. He'd had people probing his brain, changing his thoughts, forcing him to think what they wanted him to think. And M'gann had that same power.

Conner could only hurt someone's body. Sure, he might be able to put a phobia in or traumatise someone, but he couldn't really twist someone's mind. M'gann could.

But he trusted her. He trusted her not to hurt him. So he didn't flinch away from the Martian girl, and pulled her closer to him.

**75. Research**

Artemis had almost forgotten her plan to look up Richard Grayson when she saw him on the television.

By now she'd pretty much dismissed the idea, but there was really nothing better to do. She opened her laptop and began to type.

Wait… an _acrobat_?

Orphaned at age eight and moved to Gotham… about six months later, Robin first turned up. Long enough that people didn't automatically make the connection, but just barely… Tony Zucco had been suspected of having a part in his parents deaths… Robin had apparently viciously attacked Zucco…

And he was an _acrobat_.

Bruce Wayne was definitely rich enough to finance it… now that she was looking, Wayne was about the right build for Batman…

Plus, Grayson was originally an acrobat.

It would explain a lot if Robin went to school with her… like how Robin knew where she lived (well, since he was _Robin_ and all…), how Richard Grayson kept beginning to say hi and then remembered something, and how he'd just randomly walked up to her and taken a picture…

Not to mention he was an acrobat. An _acrobat_.

"Well…" Artemis shrugged, shutting the computer. A faint smile played on her face. "I guess I was right."

**76. Sisters**

M'gann slumped into the chair, looking dejected.

"What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Artemis." M'gann sighed, looking up at her blonde friend.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just…" M'gann sighed.

"Come on. Spill." Artemis sat down next to her.

"Well, the Bumblebees and I were planning on going to the movies, and then we were going to hang out at the mall, but I missed it because of that mission yesterday."

"Oh. That… sucks." Artemis said comfortingly.

"Yeah." M'gann sighed. "I was really looking forward to it. I mean, I've been to an earth mall before, but not the whole 'girl bonding' experience they show on TV."

Artemis observed her for a moment. "Okay, turn pink."

"What?"

"Turn pink."

"Why?"

"We are going to have an earth girl bonding experience at the mall." Artemis picked up her jacket and pulled it on.

"Really?" M'gann jumped up.

"Sure." Artemis grinned. "After all, we're Earth-sisters, aren't we?"

**77. Acceptance**

"Okay." Robin ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Let's put it this way. If we multiply X and Y together, and A times B, then what do we get?"

Wally looked at the younger boy and leaned back against the couch, groaning. "I'll get the wrong answer."

Robin thunked his head down on the table and groaned.

**78. Dance**

Kaldur tapped the shoulder of the boy. "May I?"

The boy looked disappointed but stepped aside, allowing the Atlantean to begin dancing with M'gann.

"_Thank you_." M'gann said with a groan as they spun around. "He stepped on my toes three times."

Kaldur smiled slightly. "Team-mates have to be willing to save their friends, don't they?"

"Yeah, we do." M'gann smiled.

Kaldur spun her around, picking her up by the waist as the other couples followed.

"Where exactly did you learn to waltz?" M'gann asked curiously.

"We have a similar dance at home." Kaldur shrugged modestly. "After changing it so that I was above ground, it was simple enough. What about you?"

"Old TV shows."

Kaldur dipped the Martian (if currently in human form) down as the music ended.

M'gann gave him another smile and then moved off the dance-floor, sitting next to Artemis as they observed the area.

**79. Relation**

Artemis hated seeing her blood.

It wasn't just because of the pain. She'd gotten used to pain. She wasn't it's biggest fan, but she could deal.

When it came to seeing her friend's blood, she didn't – well, actually, she _did_ care. But for a completely different reason. She hated seeing her friends hurt, but a few light scratches was nothing that upset her.

No, the reason she didn't like the red liquid on herself was the fact that it only served as a reminder. A reminder to exactly who she was related to.

**80. Patronise **

Roy would never admit it, but… he did sort of miss being part of a team.

Ollie hadn't been that bad a partner. He had tried his best.

And though Roy refused to acknowledge it, even in his mind, being a sidekick meant not having to worry so much. If he made a mistake, it was okay, because someone wiser would catch it. And he didn't have to be so careful about making a mistake, because half the time Ollie was giving instructions.

But though being a solo hero was kinda scary at times, he had chosen the freedom to make his own decisions. And there was a difference between missing how things were, and regretting changing it.

**81. Sub-context **

"Mr. Grayson!" Mr. Ronson snapped.

Dick's eyes flashed open and he looked up. "Yes, sir?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I hope my lecture did not interrupt your rest."

_No, sir. It was actually rather helpful. Helped put me to sleep._

"I wasn't…"

"Why were you sleeping in my class?"

_Because I was up all night trying to put the Poison Ivy back in Arkham before she hurt anyone._

"I wasn't sleeping… I guess I was a bit tired, but I…"

"I suppose your sleep is _much_ more important than your education and a chance at a better future. Do you agree?"

_Totally. See, the fact is, that my _future_ can be very short if I have to go out tonight un-rested. And I don't get a chance to sleep anywhere else, really._

"No, sir. Education is very important."

_Course, I'm not learning anything important in my line of work here…_

"I'm glad to see that you understand. Try to stay awake for the remainder of the lecture."

_Oh, yes. Because of _course_ it's better that I'm awake during this lecture so I can know about the difference between the Romans and the Etruscans. I suppose I should just be really tired when fighting whatever nutso I'm up against tonight._

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. You may sit down."

_And resume my nap._

**82. Perception**

People knew that they were young. They never realised that meant that, behind the masks, they were _teenagers_.

They saw the junior partner to the Dark Knight, watching the city, lost in thought. They didn't realise he might be thinking of a homework assignment due the next day.

When a blonde archer fired an arrow, the people watching admired her uncanny aim. They didn't think of the time she had to practise that might have been put to better use studying.

Kid Flash wasn't just running because he was on patrol – he was running because he loved it. When Aqualad moved to cover his team from fire, people didn't register he wasn't trying to protect his _team_, he was rescuing his _friends_. Superboy looking almost wistfully at a picture of Superman wasn't him hoping for backup, it was him hoping for a father. Miss Martian wasn't necessarily scanning the sky for threats, she might have been wishing she was home.

It was probably the main reason their secret identities worked so well. People never suspected that behind their masks, there were just ordinary teenagers.

**83. Handcuffs**

Artemis stared at the four eyes blinking up at her. Technically, two of them were covered but she assumed Robin was blinking.

"Okay…" Artemis placed a hand to her head. "Do I _want_ to know?"

Wally and Robin looked at each other, the handcuffs tying them together, Robin's utility belt (on the ceiling fan) and Wally's right foot – which had apparently became glued to the wall.

"Kid Moron wanted to copy a move we saw on TV." Robin admitted finally.

"Hey!"

"So… this is Baywatch's fault."

"Yep."

"I'm still here, you know!"

Artemis nodded. "Okay then." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Robin called out, trying to pull towards her. Wally winced as his right foot was pulled on the wall. "Can you get the keys out of my utility belt?"

**84. Uncharacteristic **

Conner, M'gann, Kaldur and Robin watched in astonishment as Wally and Artemis exited the training area.

Wally was limping, and Artemis had his arm around her shoulders.

"That was a good shot anyway." Artemis said reassuringly.

"You won."

"Well, yeah, but you were really close. I just got a lucky shot in."

Wally laughed. "And it hurt, too." He said, taking another few limping steps.

"Let's just get you to the med-lab." The archer said.

"Okay." They left, Artemis still supporting Wally.

The four other heroes watched, mouths agape.

"Okay then." Robin looked at his friends. "I'll go hack into the cave systems, see if any toxin has been released. Can someone get a sample of their blood so that I can check if it's been contaminated?"

"I'm on it." M'gann nodded, camouflaging.

**85. Amnesia**

Kid Flash looked around the desert in confusion. He glanced down at his uniform – for some reason, it was black.

"Where…" He began, taking a few steps.

He pulled his goggles down and switched to night-vision. He froze when he realised that a figure was lying on top of a sand dune, unconscious.

In an instant he had run straight up to them, pulling his goggles back up as he did so.

Reaching her, he found himself stunned. Not just because he was in the middle of a desert, in who knows where… but because the teenage blonde dressed in green might have been the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on.

She mumbled something in her sleep/unconscious/whatever was with her.

Wally cautiously reached down and picked her up, oh so gently. Her quiver of arrows pocked into his shoulder, and her fingers tightened around the bow she had.

Pulling his goggles back on, he saw a convenient little shack. Without hesitation he began to speed towards it.

Now… he added finding out who this girl was to his to-do list. Right above finding out where he was, and below figuring out how he got there.

**86. Bragging**

"Why didn't you just jump off there?" Artemis snapped at Wally.

"I'm sorry, but not everyone can do a quintuple flip!" Wally snapped back at her.

"Actually, no-one can do a quintuple flip. I've tried." Robin cut in.

Wally gave him a look. "Just because you can't, you assume that no-one else can?"

"Well… yeah. I'm the Boy Wonder, remember? One of the most acrobatic non-metas on the planet?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Possibly _the_ most?"

Artemis sighed. "I'd call you out for being immodest, but you're probably right."

**87. Electric**

Kaldur didn't mention it often, but the fact was, it _hurt_ to use his electricity.

It wasn't agonising. He could still function with it. But the fact was, voltage was running through his body.

When he was in Atlantis, then it didn't hurt as much. Water soothed the pain, and it took a lot of the electricity out. It dulled the effect.

He didn't know why, but he was fine to accept it as magic.

The first time he'd used his tattoos on the surface, it had shocked him – in both the literal and figurative tenses. It was three times more powerful if his tattoos charged up in the air. He had practically fried the man he was fighting. Thankfully, he had been fine eventually, but it had still scared Kaldur.

He didn't ever tell his team-mates, though, because it didn't matter. Pain was pain. He could deal with pain.

**88. Survey**

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm a _lot_ more famous than you are." Robin said calmly to Wally as they walked the streets of Happy Harbour.

"You are not. You're always in the shadows. _I_, on the other hand, actually turn up in the newspapers all the time."

"So? I'm an urban legend that everyone's heard of."

"Everyone has_ not_ heard of you."

"Oh really?" Robin smirked.

He walked up to a nearby couple. "Excuse me, sir, ma'am, could I have your time for just a second?"

"Uh… sure…" The woman said cautiously.

"Thanks." Robin grinned, sunglasses gleaming. "Could you tell me the name of Flash's junior partner?"

"I…" The man blinked. "Flashboy, right?"

"No, it was Speedy." The woman shook her head.

"Flash Junior?" The man offered.

"Thanks." Robin cut in. "And can you tell me the name of Batman's junior partner?"

"Robin." The woman said without hesitation. Then she frowned. "Why?"

"Just a bet between me and my friend." Robin grinned, turning back to Wally.

Wally glowered as Robin cackled.

"See? More famous."

**89. Mute**

Kid Flash had been delighted when Artemis's cold turned into a mild case of laryngitis.

He was significantly less delighted when she discovered a means of expressing displeasure without speaking.

Wally had a lot of bruises for the next week or so.

**90. Approval**

Conner only wanted to get Superman's attention. Or at least, that's what he thought he wanted.

Kaldur, on the other hand, watching silently as Conner punched a wall, knew what the clone actually wanted.

If he wanted Superman's attention, it would have been easy enough. Commit a crime. Hurt someone. Destroy a building in Metropolis. Anything would get Superman to go running to the person who had his DNA.

Conner had never once even considered the idea. He probably knew it would work. He just didn't want it.

No, what Conner really wanted was Superman's _approval_. He didn't just want him to see him, he wanted him to be proud of him.

Kaldur wondered, if Superman knew that Conner had never thought about breaking his morals to reach his goals, if he would be proud of his clone.

The Atlantean knew it wasn't the same. But _Kaldur_, at least, was proud of his friend.

**91. Homework**

"Good work, Ms. Crock." The teacher dropped the science homework in front of her.

Artemis blinked when she saw the letter 'A' on it.

She had been half asleep when typing out this particular assignment, at the Cave… so how did she…

Her eyes widened when she looked at it. She had _not_ typed this.

So… someone had stolen her tasksheet… typed up a report in her name… and then slid it into her science book without her noticing?

She began to read through it, stopping when she saw a little note, in red pen, on the back of the title page.

_Thanks for saving my butt last night._

_- KF _

**92. Quote**

"Wally… where has my cape gone?" Robin tried to keep his voice calm.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Incredibles_?" Wally grinned lazily.

"…No." Robin folded his arms and looked at the speedster.

"_No capes!_" Wally snapped suddenly, scowling.

"Sorry?"

"_Do you remember Thunder-head?"_ Wally got to his feet, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm gonna say no." Robin began running through heroes he knew in his mind.

"_Tall, storm powers, nice man, good with kids._"

"Wait, what?"

"_November 15__th__ of '58. All was well, another day saved, when his cape snagged on a missile launcher._"

"Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"_Stratogale! April 23, '57. Cape caught in a jet turbine_!"

Robin stared at him. "I've never heard of either of those people."

"_Metaman, express elevator! Dynaguy, snagged on takeoff! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex!_"

Robin stared at him, open-mouthed. "KF, what?"

Wally grinned. "_No capes_!"

Robin stared at him, and then slowly began to back away, towards the zeta-tube. "I'm going to go back to Gotham and get another cape. You… go see a psychiatrist or something."

**93. Phobia**

Conner had to wonder why it was he actually hated monkeys.

Logically, he knew that there was absolutely nothing they could do to him. Unless they got Kryptonite, but let's not go there.

Yes, he'd kinda ran into a lot of monkeys (and gorillas, chimps… a _lot_ of different types) that tried to kill him and his friends. But he'd started hating them before that.

He'd raised the subject with Kaldur and Wally once. Artemis and M'gann were braiding each other's hair – Conner wasn't really sure how M'gann had gotten Artemis to do it – and Robin was in Gotham.

Wally had grinned and said that obviously one of the mad scientists who programmed him either had a phobia of monkeys him/herself, or they thought it would be funny. Conner agreed it was possible.

Kaldur, however, had shrugged and said everyone was entitled to be irrational at some point or another.

**94. Fairytales**

Barry was very confused when he saw the entire team watching the television with rapt attention. Or rather, he was more confused that _Cinderella III – A Twist in Time_ appeared to be playing.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Disney." Robin responded calmly, reaching for the popcorn.

"Okay… why?"

"Four of us have never seen them and one of us hasn't seen them in years." Wally shrugged.

"Seriously?" The Flash raised an eyebrow. "You've never seen _any_ fairytales?"

M'gann shrugged. "These were never sent to Mars – or if they were, I never got to watch them."

"They weren't in Atlantis, either." Kaldur added.

"The G-gnomes didn't think them necessary." Superboy shrugged. "They're kinda interesting though."

"I had a pretty bad childhood." Artemis said nonchalantly, taking a bite of popcorn. "Didn't get much of a chance for fairytales."

"Do you really see Batman as the type to keep Disney cartoons in the house?"

Barry turned to his nephew. "Okay, and what about you, Kid? I know for a fact you've seen at least some of them."

Wally shrugged. "They have popcorn."

Barry shrugged. "Point taken."

An hour later, Ollie and Dinah found the team and the Flash watching _Mulan_, absently eating popcorn.

Yet another two hours later, Batman shook his head in exasperation, watching his covert team and three Justice League members watching _Beauty and the Beast_.

**95. Distract**

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Artemis demanded, grabbing Wally by the neck.

"Uh… My sandwich to finish cooking?" Wally chocked out.

Artemis shook him by the neck. "We were supposed to be debriefed an hour ago! We've all been searching everywhere for you!"

Artemis threw him down. Wally shakingly got to his feet.

"What are you waiting for now? Run! Get to the debrief!" Artemis shouted.

Wally rubbed his throat. "It's hard to run with a broken neck."

**96. Pain**

"Ow!" Conner rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Robin. "That hurt!"

Robin looked at the Kryptonian boy, then at the long slab of metal he had accidentally slammed into his head. It was crumpled.

"For you or the pipe?"

**97. Name**

"Robin?" M'gann said casually, working on her homework.

Robin glanced up from whatever he was doing on his computer. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering… why did you name yourself after a small bird?"

Robin considered all possible answers. He didn't want to spoil his secret identity (well, he kinda did, but Bruce would kill him)… but he didn't particularly want to lie either.

"Well, Batboy sounded stupid."

**98. Tracks**

"What could have left these tracks?" One boy asked. He was wearing a stereotypical boy-scout uniform, complete with scarf and badges.

His friend – also wearing the boy-scout uniform – crouched down, looking at the indents in the sand. "It looks like human tracks…"

"They're way too deep for that. Besides, I haven't really seen anyone who leaves tracks like that."

"Maybe if they're running?" The second suggested.

The first laughed. "Yeah, right. Some are close, some are far… this isn't a person."

"Maybe it's a monster." The second suggested fearfully. "A monster… with human feet but it's got four legs… and it's really heavy so that's why it's so deep…"

The first grinned. "Let's find out!"

"Okay!"

They ran off, following the tracks.

Two other boys, older then the boy-scouts, were hiding behind a sand-dune and had heard every word.

"Don't you say a word." Wally said coolly, glancing at his tracks.

"I wasn't planning on it." Robin grinned. "Why would I try and tick off the four-legged monster with human feet?"

**99. Chocolate**

"Do you ever miss Mars?" Conner asked M'gann.

M'gann thought for a moment. "Sometimes. Not often, though. I mean, it's pretty hot here on Earth, but… it's got you." She gave a shy smile. "And the rest of the team… and the Bumblebees… and I'm someone important here."

Conner gave her a smile. "Well, I'm glad you're here on Earth."

M'gann grinned mischievously. "Besides, Mars hasn't got chocolate."

**100. Identity**

"So, you keeping the whole 'name-guessing' thing going?" Artemis smirked at Robin.

"Yep. So, what's your guess?"

"Richard." Artemis grinned. "Or do you prefer 'Dick'? Or even 'Grayson'?"

"How did you…?"

"Robin, you go to my _school_. Come on. I know you're the detective and all, but give the rest of us some credit."

Robin smiled sheepishly. "What gave me away?"

"Your hair-gel ran out of your hair in the rain."

"Foiled by my own hair-gel?"

"Yep."

"Darn." Robin said, grinning.

* * *

**3rd Disclaimer: I also fail to own;****_ The Incredibles_,_ Cinderella III_,_ Mulan, Beauty and the Beast_, or the songs '_Rockin Robin_' and '_Call Me Maybe_'.**

**I also do not own the stupid parody song to '_Jingle Bells_' and I am grateful for it. I _hate_ that song.**

**Consider that stuff disclaimed. And actually, assume that anything you recognise is not mine.**

**So, if you want me to elaborate on anything, review. **

**Liked it, loved it, hated it, loathed it – review!**


End file.
